I know what you did last semester
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Mizuno catches Kazamatsuri doing something strange in the equipment room. What did he see? And what does Fuwa have to do with any of this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!! Hina-chan here with a new story. I told you to watch out for it didn't I? Well anyways here it is!! By the way...I still think Sasuke and Mizuno look alike...sort of...**

**Pairing: KazamatsuriXFuwa**

**Summary: Mizuno catches Kazamatsuri doing something that he now wishes he never saw. He now feels he can not face Kazamatsuri...especially when he hangs around Fuwa-kun. Mizuno doesn't know what to ask. Takes place after they come back from their tied game with Korea and has turned into the new semester.**

**Warning: Contains swearing Content not suitable for younger viewers. You have been warned. **

* * *

to own but I don't own and animeDisclaimer: It's a good

"Oi, everyone take a twenty minute break, I'm going to get the balls" Mizuno turned his back toward the rest of the soccer team and headed for the school's sports equipment.

The weather was nice and allowed the players of all kinds of sports to go out and exercise their masculine bodies or to help create one. The hallways were empty, except for the occasional teacher heading into the office every now and then. Mizuno found his pace a bit slow and decided to pick up the pace.

He stopped in front of the room and was about to open the door but started hearing noises on the other side of the door. He heard moaning like someone was in pain. He grabbed hold of the handle and poked his head in between the slot of the door and the door frame, looking around and focusing his eyes on two figures in the shadows. The lights had been turned off but for what reason was what Mizuno wanted to know. He gulped and imagined just who the two figures were. One was a bit short and seemed to be on their knees while the other was sitting down.

His mind feared the worst since Fuwa nor Kazamatsuri had shown up that morning for practice. He was starting to think that Fuwa or Kazamatsuri had gotten hurt while playing one-on-on like they usually did and neither would tell anyone of the injury until someone noticed it. But something did not seem right to his eyes. He knew Kazamatsuri was shorter than most of the team mates, but why would he be on his knees? Surely if Fuwa had been hurt during practice they would have the common sense to turn the light on to see where the injury was.

"I have read this over the internet one day, there is an eighty-eight percent chance that I will feel better, where as you, will only get twenty-two percent chance of feeling good along with me" Mizuno's face turned bright red after hearing the part 'feeling good'.

He moved in closer for a better look and saw that Kazamatsuri's head was going up and down and that Fuwa's legs were spread open to where Kazamatsuri was bobbing up and down. He slammed a hand against his mouth so that he wouldn't make a sound while sneaking away from the room.

"Yo, Tatsu-bon, everyone is wondering what's taking so long" Mizuno turned his red face away from Shigeki and stared out the window for a bit.

"I am not feeling well today so I'm headed for the infirmary, and don't call me Tatsu-bon!" With that, Mizuno walked away from in front of the door and headed for the school infirmary.

Shige scratched the back of his head and pondered to himself. He heard the door opening and smiled as Kazamatsuri and Fuwa came out of the room. Fuwa whispered something to Kazamatsuri and began walking away.

"Shige-san, what are you doing here?" Kazamatsuri was a smooth talker, making his way into a quick conversation.

"Ah, Tatsu-bon was here just a minute ago and told me he wasn't feeling well...nerve of that bastard, leaving me to fetch the wild pack their meats!!" Shige acted out.

"Mizuno?"

"Yeah, he's headed for the infirmary now when he specifically told us that he would be getting the damn soccer balls but it's been three minutes already so they sent me out to get him...by the way, what were you doing in the room with Fuwa, Pochi?"

"I...can't tell you, it's personal business so...please don't be mad at me!" Kazamatsuri bowed without realizing.

"Well...help me push the balls out and I'll forget anything ever happened" Shige strolled into the room and went straight toward the soccer balls that were in the metal basket on wheels.

He smiled evily at Kazamatsuri and put his hands in his pockets.

"Um...Shige-san, I thought you were going to bring the balls outside with me" Kazamatsuri began pushing the basket out of the room.

"I won't be mad if you do this little task for me hehe" Shige walked ahead of him.

* * *

Mizuno turned again, facing the nurse's table once again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image out of his head. He tried shutting his eyes and opening them but it didn't seem to work on him. It had now been ten minutes after what he had witnessed and he was sure that the others must have been asking where he was right about now and probably planning to see him after practice was over.

* * *

A/n: I will leave the rest for you to decide...as by that I mean vote. Should I continue this or not?


	2. Questions and Answers unknown love?

**Hina-chan: "I long for my children, but I have to wait. To act too soon could seal their fate" I love it when Sonic's mother says that. Yes I'm a complete opening and ending tracker. I've been listening to Sonic underground for a while. XP**

**Natsume: How is Kanna-senpai, I heard she was feeling ill.**

**Hina-chan: It's just a cold. She'll be back in a week or so.**

**Tatsuya: Hinata-san, what should I cook for our date?**

**Hina-chan: You're going on a date with Natsume-kun?**

**Natsume: Th-that's not true!**

**Warning: Contains surprisingly not much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle!**

* * *

The day ended quickly for Mizuno since he did not return to class for the rest of the day and remained asleep in the infirmary. This was making everyone on the team worry about him. Everyone except Shige. Mizuno was just being a spolied brat. Or so he thought. The soccer practice did not end though for the team. They had to practice without Mizuno for the day.

Mizuno sat up once he heard the bell ring and got up from the school bed, kind of looking like he was in a slump. He strayed from the eyes of Kazamatsuri and everyone else. He didn't know how to face his best friend after what he saw. The halls were being trampled by other students, all in a hurry to get home. He got a few things from his locker and headed on home by himself. Not bothering Kazamatsuri or Shige to walk home with him.

"Mizuno-kun" Having heard his name, he stopped walking away from the school and turned to see Kazamatsuri huffing and puffing like he had been running.

"K-Kazamatsuri...I...I have to go now" Mizuno turned and ran for it.

'Mizuno-kun...' Kazamatsuri thought as he headed home himself.

Shige had seen it and smirked as he ran up behind Mizuno with great speed. He leaped into the air and toppled him to the ground. Surprised, Mizuno fell to the ground with Shige on top of him.

"Shige!"

"Yo, Tatsu-bon"

"Don't Tatsu-bon me, what the hell were you thinking?" Mizuno asked as Shige got off of him and helped him up.

"Just wanted to ask you something"

"If it's about Kazamatsuri, forget it" He turned and began to walk away but got his shirt pulled back.

"We had this conversation before didn't we?"

"What conversation?"

"You not being a good friend to Kazamatsuri"

"Just because I didn't talk to him, doesn't mean it has anything to do with him. You weren't there when I saw him...nevermind, I got to go" Mizuno pulled away and walked himself home.

'So he saw him doing something...and Fuwa was in there too...what could it all mean?' It was the only thing he acutally thought hard about in all his life.

* * *

Mizuno found himself worrying over something small. And it wasn't Kazamatsuri. It was just one question he wanted someone to answer. He didn't know what he wanted to hear. Maybe he wanted to hear that he was right about what Kazamatsuri was doing to Fuwa? He wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the truth at the moment. He just wanted to know what happened in there. Perhaps...he was hoping to get what Fuwa had gotten?

Mizuno shook his head to get rid of the image of himself and Kazamatsuri together. He thought he was losing it and began to take a cold shower. His mother had recently gone out to go shopping for a few groceries and told him she would be back soon. In the shower, he realized how weird he had been acting all day. So what if he caught Kazamatsuri doing something naughty to someone else. So what if it was Fuwa and not him.

'Do I...love Kazamatsuri?' Mizuno shut his eyes and was trying his best not to think of Kazamatsuri and Fuwa together.

'No...he's a guy not a girl...so why am I so flustered?' He had to ask himself.

* * *

A/N: Yes it is finished. Short I know -_-


End file.
